Outfits
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Momiji likes to wear the outfits that look best on him. Hatsuharu likes to look at Momiji when he wears the outfits that look best on him. HaruMomiji Other characters Kyou.


Title: Outfits

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R hard

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Pairings: Hatsuharu/Momiji

Warnings: Yaoi, Written after some thought about the chapter where Momiji and Hatsuharu first enter high school.

Spoilers: Momiji and Haru's first day of High School.

Summary: Momiji likes to wear the outfits that look best on him. Hatsuharu likes to look at Momiji when he wears the outfits that look best on him.

Author's Notes: Just a little Drabble I did to pass the time.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takaya Nasuki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Haru liked the outfits that looked best on Momiji. He told Momiji so on a rare day they spent time with each other as young children.

For a long time there were few days that their paths cross. Haru knew Momiji was his cousin and he was also a Member of the Zodiac. From the careless adults he had heard that Momiji's Mom was very sick. This never bothered Haru, he had his own problems. He didn't care about Momiji. He didn't play with him. He didn't know him.

On some days Momiji would show up, whether his father had work near by or his Mom was visiting Hatori on a day that Hatsuharu was playing near the doctor's home. Being who he was Hatsuharu would study the seemly shy young boy. Most of the time the blonde stood watching Kyou spar with Kagura or Yuki. When Hatsuharu would finish with his turn against Kyou, Momiji would still be watching. Never once would he ask to join in.

He concluded that a boy whose Mom was so sick wouldn't normally wear the sort of outfits that Momiji wore.

* * *

One day that started out like just the others Haru spoke to Momiji in the dull way he tended to back then. It was how he thought he was supposed to speak. It always received the best response from the adults in his life. 

"I like it when you wear cloths that look best on you," was what he said. "That looks best on you. Not funny like what Kyou wears."

Momiji stopped sucking fondly on his lollipop and looked curious down at his attire.

"Hey Cowboy I heard that!" Kyou yelled. "What's wrong with my clothes? You're so stupid!"

Haru was getting increasingly irritated by the earful he was getting from Kyou. The irritation subsides when Momiji smiled up at him, "Papa let's me dress myself."

Kyou stopped yelling and took notice to his blond cousin. Before he could say anything damaging Momiji's Papa came to take Momiji away. He stopped only to give Hatsuharu a sucker.

* * *

From that day on Momiji took special care to wear the clothes that looked best on him. Even when Kyou told him that he looked like a girl, he did what was best for the body that he was given. He never asked Haru if he still appreciated it or not. Not until the day that his wardrobe caused Haru to turn into his black self. 

It was Momiji's first day of High school. Although, he took the scene without blinking (at least after Haru had stepped in), he was still curious about it. After school just before they reached the place where they would go their separate ways for the evening he asked:

"Why did you turn to Black Haru today?"

"Hmm, oh because that guy gave me a headache," Haru shrugged. He put his hands in his pockets before answering further, "He doesn't have a right to tell you what to wear. You should wear the outfits that look best on you."

Momiji stopped at the spot that lay between the two boys homes. Spreading the skirt of the girls' uniform over his skinny thighs, he titled his head to the side and asked, "Do you think this outfit makes me look better?"

"Of course, it looks better than the uniform I'm wearing. You're cute. Wearing cute clothes suits you." He explained.

"Soon cute clothes wouldn't look as good on me Haru. Have you thought about that?" Momiji looked curiously up at Haru.

The taller jyuunishi nodded. "I sure have Momiji." Without anymore encouragement from the blonde he took his hand and led him towards the back of the estate. The land turned into forest and soon they were safely hidden from anyone who might pass by. "Momiji let me show you how much I appreciate your outfit."

"Okay," Momiji gave Haru one of his deep meaningful smiles, one that he used when he was being thoughtful.

Haru put his hand on the side of Momiji's face. He stroked gently at a lock that feel forward from behind his ear. Haru pressed his mouth against the other side of the smaller boy's neck. "Lay down for me," he spoke spoftly as he toyed with his cousin's hair.

Momiji complied. He slid to the ground out of Haru's firm touch. He lay completely back staring coyly up.

Grass bent beneath Haru as he knelt beside Momiji. The smooth fabric of the shorts he wore was removed from the hare's thighs. He didn't bother to push up the blouse of the uniform once Momiji's undergarments were removed Haru buried his face into the boy's crotch.

A long lick over Momiji's surprisingly hard cock brought a loud gasp to the shuddering youth. "Mmm, Momiji European blood has done you good." Those were Haru's words. Momiji's length out did his own when he had been Momiji's height. It was unexpected. Haru's tongue licked over the head of Momiji's cock twice. He took Momiji into his mouth ran his tongue over every inch he could reach. Momiji lifted his hips off the ground when he came with a loud groan.

Hatsuharu smacked his lips together when he pulled back. "Come back if you want to know how much I appreciate the rest of your outfits."

"Uhh..." Momiji sat up blushing a little at coming so quickly even if adolescences was against him. "Okay."

He reached between Haru's legs quick to unzip his classmate he stroked Haru's thicker cock. He made long hard movements without bothering to push Haru's pants past his thighs. Hatsuharu didn't last much longer than Momiji had.

"Momiji," He whimpered. Neither said another word as they adjusted their clothes and parted ways.

Momiji blew him a kiss just before Haru turned the corner and went out of sight.


End file.
